


The Kids Are Alright

by Sweetheart_Charlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Claire Novak, Kid Jack Kline, M/M, Short & Sweet, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart_Charlie/pseuds/Sweetheart_Charlie
Summary: The blue eyed man took a seat next to Dean, watching the television intently. Schools were closed, malls were closed, the grocery stores limited their hours. Everywhere you turned business after business were closed. It was like the end of the world."Daddy?" A soft voice came from behind them."Hi, honey," Cas greeted his daughter. "Come sit with me and daddy."The five year old walked over and climbed on Dean's lap. Dean brushed Claire's messy hair out of her face, helping his daughter settle in his lap."Was your brother awake?" Dean asked her."No. He was still asleep," Claire answered.The three of them focused back on the news. The governor and mayor had a press conference regarding the mess that was currently happening."As of March 12th, 9:37 a.m., the city of Lawerence is now under quarantine. We urge people to stay in their homes until further notice," the governor advised."Shit," Dean cursed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Kids Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone is making quarantine fics, I decided to jump on board. It's not much. It just came to me. But I hope it's good. I hope everyone is taking care of themselves and are staying safe. Hopefully reading fanfics will help keep you entertained.

Cas walked out of the bedroom, stretching his muscles after waking up. He found his husband already in the living room, watching the news. Cas walked over and kissed his husband on the cheek. 

"Good morning," Cas said. 

"Morning, baby," Dean replied. "You need to check this out. It's getting bad out there." He pointed to the tv, turning the volume up. 

The blue eyed man took a seat next to Dean, watching the television intently. Schools were closed, malls were closed, the grocery stores limited their hours. Everywhere you turned business after business were closed. It was like the end of the world.

"Daddy?" A soft voice came from behind them. 

"Hi, honey," Cas greeted his daughter. "Come sit with me and daddy."

The five year old walked over and climbed on Dean's lap. Dean brushed Claire's messy hair out of her face, helping his daughter settle in his lap. 

"Was your brother awake?" Dean asked her. 

"No. He was still asleep," Claire answered. 

The three of them focused back on the news. The governor and mayor had a press conference regarding the mess that was currently happening. 

"As of March 12th, 9:37 a.m., the city of Lawerence is now under quarantine. We urge people to stay in their homes until further notice," the governor advised. 

"Shit," Dean cursed.

"Dean," Cas chided. 

"Daddy, that's a bad word," Claire pointed out. 

"Sorry," Dean muttered. 

"Papa!" A voice exclaimed from the third bedroom. 

"Sounds like Jack is awake," Cas chuckled. 

Dean watched Cas leave to get their son. Not long after, the two year old came running into the living room, climbing to get on the couch, successfully doing it by himself.

"Hey there buddy," Dean chuckled, ruffling Jack's hair. 

"Claire, why don't you take Jack and play in your room while daddy and I talk," Cas suggested, walking back. 

"Okay, papa," Claire agreed, helping Jack off the couch. 

Once they left, Cas sat back down next to Dean, turning the tv off. 

"What are we going to do?" Cas questioned Dean. 

"Well, there's not much we can do. We just gotta stay home," Dean answered, shrugging. 

"What about the kids? They're not gonna want to stay inside all day for who knows how long."

"We'll keep them busy," Dean said. "We don't get to spend a lot of time with them with both of us working. It'll give us a chance to play with them. I'm sure they'll love it."

Cas smiled. "I guess you have a point."

Dean kissed his husband softly. "We'll be okay. Why don't I whip up some blueberry pancakes?"

"Sounds good."

While the family ate, Dean decided to talk to their kids about what was going on and why they won't be going to school and daycare. 

"So, that means you two can decide what we get to do today," Cas said, trying to keep Jack from making a mess. 

"Let's play hide and seek!" Claire exclaimed excitedly. 

"Seek! Seek!" Jack mimicked, slapping his hands on the table. 

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his kids enthusiasm. "Hide and seek sounds like a great idea."

"Jack, no, no, no," Cas almost shouted, trying but failing at stopping the two year old from putting his syrup covered hands in his hair. 

Claire laughed. "Now you're all dirty."

"You had to make pancakes," Cas joked. 

"They love my pancakes," Dean defended. 

"Then you get to clean your son up," Cas stated. 

When breakfast was finished, and Jack was cleaned, everyone gathered in the living room.

"Okay." Dean clapped his hands together. "Now your dad was the champ at hide and seek. I used to play all the time with uncle Sammy."

Cas rolled his eyes playfully. "Tell them what you would do to Sam."

"I 'forgot' to find him so he was hiding for hours." Dean replied. "You know, older brother stuff."

"Right," Cas snorted. "Who wants to seek first?"

"Me!" Claire blurted. 

"Okay, go stand by the TV and close your eyes," Dean told her. "Count to 20."

"Yes, daddy," the five year old complied. 

Claire turned to face the TV, her back to them. Once she started counting, Cas picked Jack up and went to find a hiding space. They settled on the closet in the two year old's room. Dean decided to squeeze himself into the towel cabinet in Cas and his bathroom. 

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Claire shouted. 

The young girl started in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets, finding no one. She moved on to her bedroom, searching the closet, under the bed, in the bathroom, ultimately coming up with nothing.

Footsteps sounded in Jack's bedroom, letting Cas know Claire was there. Jack held onto Cas, starting to giggle as he heard his sister call his name. 

"Shhh. She'll find us," Cas whispered. 

"Papa?" Claire questioned, moving towards the closet. 

"Sister!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Jack," Cas scolded playfully. 

Claire swung open the closet door to find Cas standing there, holding Jack in his arms.

"Found you, papa," Claire sang. 

"You sure did," Cas chuckled, putting Jack down. "Now, let's go find daddy."

Jack grabbed onto Claire's hand as they walked around the house. Cas went to their bedroom, already knowing where Dean was hiding. He cracked open the cabinet door to see Dean squeezed in there. 

"You're such a cheater," Cas whispered, smirking. 

"No, I'm not," Dean defended. 

"You know the kids aren't supposed to come in our bedroom without permission."

"Yeah, well, I thought that rule was lifted for the game."

Cas closed the door. "Fine. Do it your way, cheater."

The five year old was looking through every nook and cranny she could find while Jack double checked her work. The three of them searched high and low. 

"Where's daddy?" Claire whined. 

"Why don't you try our bedroom?" Cas told her. 

Claire's face brightened as she ran off to her parent's room with Jack running after. Cas followed them and pretended to search the bedroom with the kids. 

"Daddy!" Jack yelled. 

Claire and Cas looked at where Jack was at. The two year old was in the bathroom, looking up at the cabinet where Dean hid. Claire rushed over to see what Jack was looking at. 

"Hey, buddy, you found me!" Dean exclaimed, picking his son up. 

"That's not fair!" Claire declared. "You can't hide in your room!"

Dean bent down to pick Claire up also. "You're just like your papa."

All day was filled with fun; dress up, tea parties, coloring, tag outside. The kids were overjoyed with having their parents home and playing games.

Dean and Cas worked 40 hours a week while Claire was in school and Jack was in daycare, so they didn't get to take time to play with their kids very often. Even on weekends, the couple was busy. Dean as the owner of a mechanic chain was always getting call after call about problems here and there. Cas being a 5th grade teacher meant his weekends were mostly filled with grading and weekly planning.

Not that Cas or Dean ever ignored their kids. They loved them to death. The couple would play with Claire and Jack as much as they could, even if it meant no alone time between Cas and Dean. 

At the end of the day, Cas and Dean laid side by side in the fort they built with the kids. Claire and Jack were fast asleep in their rooms, tuckered after playing with their fathers all day. 

"I say we just pass out here," Dean murmured. 

Cas chuckled. "I'll second that."

"I think the kids had a great day," Dean said, smiling softly. 

"I had a great day too. We haven't had a day like this since Jack was born," Cas added. 

Dean nodded. "Maybe it was kind of a blessing we're quarantined. We finally get to spend time with our kids and relax after working so much."

"You're right," Cas agreed, smiling and grabbing Dean's hand. "It's weird to say it was a blessing, but you're right."

"I love you," Dean said, kissing Cas' temple. 

Cas kissed him softly. "I love you too."

"Hey, since both of the kids are asleep, do you maybe wanna..." Dean hinted, trailing off. 

"Not even."

"Oh, thank god. Me neither."


End file.
